Always Have Hope
by kukki-chan
Summary: ~This is dedicated to anyone who has ever given up hope on anything~ S+S please R+R


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or it's characters or storyline but this story is purely fanfiction nothing that actual happens in the anime or manga ^_^;; and I wrote it! Hoe, but I do own these lyrics or poem whatever you want to call it is fine with me ^_^ (As long as it's not bad)

# Always Have Hope

# By the infamous Kukki-chan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A beautiful 23 year old girl with long auburn hair and brilliant emerald eyes wrapped a scarf around her slender neck and walked into the crisp cool night. The girl was Kinomoto Sakura, she was walking over to her boyfriend of 10 years house. Even thought they had been together so long they were inseparable. The had been through thick and thin together since they were 10 years old. Sakura sighed as she thought about her boyfriend's handsome face, just as snow began to fall from the sky. 

"Syaoran told be once that I looked most beautiful when things fall from the sky," she thought while she crossed the street. Syaoran would have loved to see her then with the bright white snowflakes looking magnificent in her auburn hair.

A lone truck driver bobbed up and down in his seat while listening to the music blasting from the car radio. The window-washers were going side to side and trying to fling the snow out of the truck driver's windshield. But the snow was too much. He had to squint just to see the road in front of him. So needless to say he didn't see the beautiful and blissful auburn haired woman crossing the street.

## I often imagined our life together

## I always had hope we would be together 

### I never even thought the unthinkable 

#### That anything would happen to us 

##### But now it has happened my hope is gone

We broke apart I don't know how 

But I have no more Hope

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran paced up and down his the hallway in his brilliantly lit room. He was pacing up and down because of nervousness and anxiousness. Sakura still had her childhood habit of being late but she was never a half an hour late. He placed himself in an elegant chair by a table set for two.

"Maybe I am just being paranoid," thought Syaoran," That often happens with things like this," he thought while twirling a small velvet box between his fingers.

The candles that Syaoran had lit long ago had melted to a stub and were burnt out. Syaoran couldn't bring himself to call Sakura. He just kept thinking that he she had forgotten about their date. But somehow he didn't believe himself. Sakura loved him too much to forget about something so important as this. Even if she didn't know how important it was.

Syaoran was brought back to reality and out of his trance of thoughts when the phone rang. Syaoran walked over quickly thinking that is was probably Sakura phoning to apologize. He picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi-" began Syaoran but was cut off by a sobbing and stuttering voice of a distressed girl.

"I-it's S-Sakura," said the girl on the other line.

"What?" thought Syaoran because the girl on the other end of line didn't have Sakura's mystical voice. But then it snapped.

"What's wrong with her, Tomoyo-chan?" said Syaoran pressing the receiver harder to his ear.

"S-she's," stuttered Tomoyo still sobbing. Syaoran wanted to yell at her to demand her to tell him what had happened to his precious Cherry Blossom. But when Syaoran did hear he wished he hadn't, the phone fell from his hands and he collapsed onto his knees.

##### Nothing like this was supposed to happen

Our future together was supposed to be beautiful and blissful 

Perfect one might say

But when this happened all the hope was erased 

Nothing was left, Nothing but sorrow

##### Nothing could reverse this horrible incident 

It wasn't fair

That I wasn't aware

I have no more Hope

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran sat there still, with a stone cold face. He couldn't even cry, he was all cried out. All he had now was memories, nothing but memories but that wasn't good enough. He wanted the real thing that he knew he couldn't have. Memories just aren't good enough when it's of the one you love. He wanted to run away when he heard all these ungrateful people talking about his dearest Cherry Blossom on the stand at the very front of the church. He looked over to the sobbing Tomoyo, who was all dressed in black. She hadn't designed that dress, or any of the dresses that anyone was wearing, even Sakura's. Tomoyo was now a professional Photographer that design's in her spare time. It has to be her greatest passion, or was. But now that the light of so many people's lives has just died out, she doesn't know if she can do anything ever again except cry. 

Syaoran wanted to hold onto Sakura to grip her tight to never let go to keep sacred those vows he had long foretold. About protecting her never letting go of her. If he had sooner he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't be filled with this sorrow this agony of his departed Cherry Blossom. He had lied to her he hadn't protected her, he had let her go he wished that he could have a second chance. So he would know to never let go. Syaoran thought about this trying to choke back the tears. He felt a cold tingle run up his back, something almost ghostly familiar, then he felt a small droplet of water fall onto his hand. He hadn't noticed he was crying. 

##### Memories is all I have left

All I have left of our time together 

All I have left of you

I can't bear this sorrow 

The agony that creeps in my heart

Not even Hope can survive

Nothing can survive 

Because I don't have you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran couldn't bear it any longer and he had a plan to get rid of his agony. What would stop it would be what had brought it at the very beginning. He had pondered on this long and hard and found it was the only true way, some people may say he was being a coward but he didn't care. He didn't care what anyone thought what anyone would have to say in the matter, his precious Cherry Blossom was gone what else _could_ possibly matter? He walked over to retrieve the source and the solution of all his agony, his sword. His sword and magical power had brought him here in the first place without he would have never met her and never been through all this pain, but he had sorry to say he had. He picked up the metallic object and placed it in his sheath. After he had done this he paused for a moment and picked up the velvet box, and placed it in the palm of his hand. After staring at the unopened box for a long while he placed it into his jacket pocket and stepped outside of his apartment.

He was sitting on the King Penguin slide. There was no one in sight since it was the dead of night but the scene still looked beautiful. The light from the street lamps shone brightly on the pure white snow, making the night seem almost magical. Syaoran though wasn't thinking about the scenery but about his fate and what he was about to do. 

"The end and cause of all my pain," he whispered unsheathing the sword. He held the metallic sword up to the light, and it glistened off of it as if it had golden streaks. 

"Sakura had golden streaks like this in her hair," he said recalling the object of his affection yet again. 

As Syaoran slid his hands up to the handle of the gleaming sword he glanced at the now open velvet box. Inside it ravieled a small but elegant Emerald ring, meant to be for his sweet Sakura. Meant to be for her that fateful day that she died. 

"I can't believe the horrible fate," Syaoran said as he lunged the sword just inches away from his fast beating heart.

##### Some people may say I tried the cowards way out

##### Who cares what those people think 

##### They have never been through what I have

##### For if they had they would never think that

##### They did not know the pain the agony I was in

##### What it felt like to be all alone

##### No more happiness No more joy

##### No more hope for the days to come

##### 

##### ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

##### The metal blade was inches away from the young mans heart, where it was headed for. But it seemed to stop and not go any further something seemed to be pulling it back. Syaoran opened his eyes and was startled by what he saw in front of him. Two emerald eyes staring back at him, full of sorrow and hurt. 

##### "Sakura," said Syaoran barely above a whisper, while dropping his sword, which didn't make a sound as it hit the snow filled ground.

"Sakura, you're an angel," he breathed staring at the beautiful woman with long auburn hair, emerald eyes and non-other then angel wings.

"Syaoran," she said her voice full of pain, "Don't hurt yourself for me. Live to be strong, live to marry, live to love. Syaoran just leave me," Sakura didn't want to say what she said, but it was the only way. He couldn't harm himself for her he must fond a new love a new one to share his emerald ring with.

"But Sakura, I can love no one but you," he said reaching out trying to embrace her, but his hands merely going through her form.

"Oh but Syaoran, you must, you must be happy again. Don't live in sorrow for the sake of my-my death," her angelic voice quavered at her speaking of her own death. Even if angels weren't supposed to have feelings like this, even if they were supposed to be blissful and joyous and not feel sorrowful, this young auburn haired angel sure felt it now. Even in her death she felt tremendous love for this man. Her eyes filled with crystal like tears, and glazed over impairing her vision.

"I am truly sorry for having to leave you," she said as tears poured down her face, as her angel wings gave way, and all she saw was spirals of snow mixed with watery tears as she hit the soft snowy ground,

Coldness pierced the angel's skin

##### I shouldn't have been as selfish as I was

I should never have given up hope

I should have always known you would be there for me

Helping me through my tough times

How could I have not thought my angel would come

And stand here by my side

Helping me out and giving me hope

This angel at my side

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura, Sakura," said a far away voice whispering into her ear, "Sakura you were hit by a truck and but no damage was done, I brought you here."

Sakura opened her eyes weakly staring up at amber eyes and thick brown locks of hair, the owner of them smiled at her fondly.

"Syaoran?" she said weakly touching his hand that was right beside her.

"Yes, Cherry Blossom?" he said looking at her with admiration," I just wanted to say thank you and," she said now squeezing his hand tighter

"I love you"

"I love you to Sakura," he said freeing his hand and stroking her cheek, while with the other hand fished through his jacket pocket and pulled out the small velvet box.

Sakura never told anyone but she remembered everything that had happened. Her dying and becoming an angel, watching her own funereal while sitting beside Syaoran and accidentally letting a teardrop fall on his hand. The whole incident at the King Penguin Park, she knew that it had all happened, it was all real but she believed that her future her life and her loves had been given another chance. She had been given another chance to live in happiness with her new husband.

~This is Dedicated to Anyone who Has Ever Given up Hope on Anyone or Anything Everything Happens For a Reason And It Is Always good~

Remember This


End file.
